Save me
by twilightsaga1918
Summary: Edward left,4 years later Bella is married to Paul and has a daughter named Carlie. Paul abuses her and one night she sees 7 faces that she never thought she would see again.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Isabella Swan, but I like to be called Bella. It has been 4 years since _Edward_ left me. 2 years after _they_ left I got married to Paul Lautner who is in the army; I also got the job of a interior designer. 4 weeks after the wedding I found out I was pregnant and soon had baby CarlieAllie Lautner. A month after I had her Paul started abusing me whenever he came back on his leave. So I would have to lie to my parents and say I can't see them cause of the bruises. Tonight Carlie was going over to her Jacob's to see him and the rest of the pack, since Paul wanted to take me out tonight since it is the last night on his leave. I also found out 2 weeks ago that I am 2 months pregnant, but I won't tell Paul he would just get even madder since e he never wanted kids.

I got dressed into a sweater dress with skinny jeans (I knew Alice would approve if she was here), and make up to cover some of the bruises on my face.

"You look great tonight Bella" Paul said

"You to Pal, let's get going then" I said

"Fine" he said coldly. That was when I knew I was going to get betted tonight.

After we had dinner we went back home, once I got through the door he locked it and came right in front of me and punched me in the side and face.

"You need to start acting nicer Bella or you will get it more than you do now." He said loudly

Right after that I tried to run but then I felt metal hit my head and feel warm liquid running down my head and neck.

"I will just leave now so I don't have to deal with you until my next leave, bye," he said with the same amount of hatred. Then he grabbed his bags and walked right through the door.

Once I heard his car leave I grabbed my keys and crawled to the car, to try to get to the hospital. I was finally 1 black away from the hospital and my vision was all blurry, with tons of blood all over my seat. I finally pulled into the hospital and jumped out and tried to get to the doors. I got through the sliding doors and saw 7 faces I thought I would never see again, then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**EPOV**

It has been 4 years since I have left my Bella. Since we left I moped around, Carlisle threw himself in more work, Esme just sat around, Emmett never joked or hugged, Alice never shopped, Jasper felt awful, Rosalie never thought about herself. But today the rest of my family and I are going to the hospital to see Carlisle, I don't know why but Alice had a feeling we should go. We took my Volvo and Emmett's Jeep there, so it took like 3 min to get there. We went to the front desk to ask for Carlisle.

Hi! I am Alice Cullen can we see Carlisle?" Alice asked very hyper

"Yes one second." She said nicely. And called for Carlisle on the speaker

"Hi, guys why you are here?"Carlisle said well walking through the door

"Ya, Alice had a feeling that we should come here. Has anything out of the ordinary happen today?"I said

"But there was no vision." Alice added

That was when we all got a whiff of a lot blood from the front door and we all saw Bella.

**BPOV**

I was starting to wake up to hearing a beeping sound, when I opened my eyes I saw 12 gold eyeslooking at me and wondered where I was and why they were here. Then everything came back to me what happened last night. What Paul did to me did to me and going to the hospital and the Cullen's.

"Bella" they all said

"What are doing here" I asked

"We were talking to Carlisle when you came in" Edward said

"What's wrong with me this time" asked them

"What do you mean this time, Bella" Alice asked. Right then Carlisle walked in thank goodness.

"Well Bella how do you feel?" he asked kindly like always

"Fine, what's wrong with me, is the baby ok?" I asked

"You have a piece of medal in your head and huge bruise on your side, and the baby's fine."

I sighed in relief.

"Wait, what do you mean by is the baby ok?" Rosalie said while narrowing her eyes at me.

"I'm having another baby." I said to her

"You already have a kid?" she asked

"Ya, she is one. Her name is Carlie Allie Sawn, her middle name is Alice's and yours combined. " I mentioned

"Thanks Bella that is so sweat of you after how I treated you, and I'm sorry that I was mean to you. Oh ya where is she?" she asked

"She is with Jake and the rest of the pack, which reminds me I have to call him and see if he can drop her off."

"She is with werewolves" asked Rose, Alice, Esme, Jasper, Emmett, Edward and Carlisle.

"Ya, their family" I said

"Ok I will call them later, but we want to know who did this to you." Said Carlisle

"Ya I want to beat up whoever did this to my little sis" Emmett said

"Well you're too late. It was my husband, he already left, since last night it was his last night here he is in the army" I said just above a whisper. Then I heard growling all around me.

"How long has this been going on?" Edward growled.

"Since after I had Carlie he didn't want kids, Jacob kept on telling me to get a divorce with him, and after last night I will." I said

"Ok, we can help you with that. We can get you a lawyer and custody rights, since he doesn't know about the one that is still in you he doesn't have to know." Carlisle said

"Please don't I can pay for it myself" I said

"Bella please let us do this for you, PLEASE!" Alice yelled. Right when I was about to speak, I was cut off by Edward.

"Bella please forgive me. I always loved you I lied to you in the woods, I can't live without you. Please take me back I will do anything." He rushed out

"Edward I forgive you, but I have to earn your trust back first ok." I said back to him

"Thanks Bella" Edward said

"Oh ya Bella I loved your outfit it was hot, and about time you got fashion sense." Alice said bouncing up and down. Then Carlisle came right back through the door.

"Jacob said he is bringing Carlisle." He said

"Thank you, so much," I said


End file.
